Fate
by Siryn13
Summary: We don't know much about Max before the Bladebreakers or why he came to Japan, so thats what this is. R may be a little high for this Fic but i'm going to play it safe.


I just thought that Max was getting a bit over shadowed by the other characters so here we go. It does go into some dark themes such as suicide so be careful and go easy on me with the criticism ok? After all this is my first fic 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

Fate 

Ever wonder why we're put on this planet, why fate sets us up in this great game called life just to see us fail? Its like a game of beyblade, how long can you keep going before you finally run out of momentum and stop spinning.

My real name is unimportant, everyone just calls me Max, one of the now famous Bladebreakers. I'm the optimistic, happy-go-lucky blond kid whom more often than not ends up as peacemaker between my teammates. Calm, sensible, caring Max, the one that everyone else gets support from after all I'm the emotionally stable one of the group aren't I? If only they knew how much I hide behind this mask. I wonder what would they think of their stable Max then.

I guess it all started back when I was around eleven. Having a father who specializes in building beyblades and a mother who designs them, it was only natural for me to begin blading at a young age. Between my father's old school hands - on training and my mother's scientific approach, I soon became a regional then national champion. A child prodigy the media called me and looking back, I guess I was in a sense. After all how many eleven year olds could juggle school, homework, training and still remain sane, but I did. Yup I was all set for the big one, the world championship every beyblader's dream and I was gonna be there. That is of course until fate decided to throw a spanner into the works. 

Apparently my parents had been having arguments over my training, progress, schoolwork heck even my haircut. You name it they fought about it but never in front of me. That's probably why it came as such a huge shock when they suddenly announced that they were getting a divorce. Naturally they said I wasn't the reason for their decision but I still blamed myself, in fact I still do, and the day my father left for Japan my little world began to crumble. All of sudden nothing seemed to be going right, my schoolwork suffered, my game was off and most of all I didn't care. With less than a week before the world tournament all the pressure and emotional turmoil finally came to a head. 

I remember it all so clearly, my mother yelling at me tears brought on by stress clear in her eyes and me looking at my feet not even listening to her. I remember the door slamming shut as my mother left, remember looking out the window into the night and wondering what it was all for. The next few moments are still a blur but I ended up with a pair of scissors in my hand. The cold metal a nice feeling against my palm, my wrist. To this day I don't know why I let the blade slide across my wrist or why it didn't hurt. All I know is that time seemed to slow, the ticking of the clock, the tiny splash sounds my blood made as it hit the carpet and the crash of breaking glass followed by my mother's shrill almost inhuman cry. Then I was falling, my mothers pale terrified face and the broken water glass by her feet the last things I saw before passing out. I awoke in a hospital bed a few days later and the reality of what happened sunk in. I had tried to kill myself, would have killed myself if fate hadn't stepped in again and saved me. With a light headed feeling I tried to process all this while my sobbing mother sat next to my bed apologizing for placing so much pressure on me. 

After a few more tests and some concerned looks from the doctors I was finally released from the hospital and attended a series of therapy sessions, which, in my mind were a waste of time, but my mother insisted. I can honestly say that I hated my time with my shrink more than anything else I have ever experienced. Aside from trying to act like my best friend and get me to share my inner most thoughts with her, she also insisted she knew what I was going through. How could she possibly have any idea what I was going through? I had just tried to kill myself, put my parents through hell and lost my only shot at the word championship. Yeah I was being selfish but I think I was justified, I spent my whole life training for that day and now I'd lost it all because I was too weak to handle the pressure. In the end my psychiatrist decided that I had too many demands placed on me and that I needed to take time out. She needed a degree for that conclusion? Anyway that was about the only thing she and I ever agreed on. Missing the world championship meant that I'd dropped right out of the league. I'd gone from child star to yesterday's news and it would take me a lot of time to come to terms with this and repair my shattered life.

And so I boarded the next plane to Japan where I was gonna stay with my father. For the next few months I stayed with him, helping him out at his store and taking it easy. I even started calling myself by my middle name, Max as a sign of starting a new life. Things finally seemed to be getting back to the way they were when wouldn't you know it, fate decides to put another surprise in my life. This time in the form of two other kids who would become some of the best friends I ever had. And it wasn't long before we were joined by two others forming the Bladebreakers, who went from obscurity to East Asian Champions.

So here I am beyblading again, but this I'm not alone. This time I have friends who are willing to share the burden with me. Tyson most loyal of friends, forever joking and making me laugh. Kenny tactical genius and computer wizard. First to offer advice and a hand when I need one, then there's Ray always a kind word and a shoulder to lean on. And finally Kai, our silent pillar of strength, our support, our guide.

The sound of footsteps breaks me out of my little trip down memory lane and my hand absently falls to my wrist, to the small scar so carefully hidden by the green armband. As the group rounds the corner to where I am, I instinctively hide behind my smiling mask not wanting them to know what I'd been thinking of. But as I look at my team, no my friends, my mask quickly turns into a genuine smile and I wave to Tyson as he runs up to where I'm standing.    

"Yo Maxie! You all set to leave for the USA tomorrow?"

"I sure am Tyson"

"Awesome, then how about coming with us. Ray says there's this great all you can eat restraunt in town."

I catch Kai roll his eyes and Kenny shake his head at Tyson's words and I laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Cool! "

He grabs my arm and starts racing towards the exit like a little kid, I can hear the other three behind us and can't help but smile. Whatever path my life takes, whatever fate throws at me in the American tournament and beyond, as long as I have my friends with me I know I'll be all right.


End file.
